five_world_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Chapter 37 (Fairy Tail Campaign): Dark Clouds Ahead
Short Summary Long Summary Vice Admiral Smoker has taken the initiative by drawing his jitte and slamming it into a Naruto clone, dispersing it along with a second. When another Naruto tries to slam a Rasengan, the attack just passes through, shocking the clone enough to give Tashigi an opening to take it out with her Shigure. After Smoker compliments Tashigi, he uses White Blow to take out another three clones. Recognizing their faces, he wonders how similar this Act is to Luffy. Jackie Tristan is kicking ninjas left and right, while MediaWiki:Badtitletext fires her to gun to shoot a couch at some pirates. Riruka mutters about there being no one cute enough for her Dollhouse, creeping out Jackie with her obsession of cute things. Riruka protests that she still wants cute things, with Jackie rolling her eyes at the girl. Riruka then sticks her tongue out, claiming that she knows cute, retorting that Jackie just gets mud on herself. Jackie then kicks a pirate while wondering why they’re even arguing in the first place, asking Riruka to just stay focused, prompting Riruka to continue her hunt. After the 3rd Raikage slams a couple of Soul Reapers, he yells at the other Soul Reapers not to charge him, requesting they create defenses to stop his attacks before they strike. He tosses a Lightning Style: Black Spear that absolutely annihilates the Soul Reaper using Bakudō #39, Enkōsen. The 3rd Raikage is angered at no one being able to stop him, wondering where Gaara or Naruto are, considering they stopped him last time. Killer B tears through a crowd of Coalition grunts with his swords, rapping about floating like a butterfly and stinging like a killer bee. Gyūki then tells B to be on guard, for he senses a very familiar presence. When B raps about things going off the rails, Gyūki kindly asks him to stop rapping, with B responding with a rhyme on being rude and having attitude. B then notices Black Lightning, calling it frightening. Gyūki agrees, thinking they’re in serious trouble. The 3rd Raikage repeats the plea for the Allies to defend, and then strike, and since he’s the strongest Raikage, he cannot be faced directly. He unleashes a Lightning Style: Black Twister that blows another group away. The 3rd then ducks under a pirate’s sword, and then slams him with an Uppercut. When a soul reaper manages to blow back the 3rd Raikage with a Hadō #58: Tenran, the 3rd responds with a Lightning Style: False Darkness that tears off the grunt’s arm. Ideo then sends a Destruction Cannon, with the 3rd Raikage barely catching the punch, which explodes upon impact. After Ideo gloats about blocking meaning nothing to his explosive fists, the 3rd Raikage is revealed to be unharmed, shocking Ideo. The 3rd reveals he trained his body to the highest peak of physical condition, meaning explosions mean nothing, all while activating his Cloak of Lightning. The 3rd then states his strength has increased, then using Teleportation Jutsu to vanish. He reappears by slamming Ideo with a devastating Lariat, knocking the boxer out, with the 3rd wondering if anyone can beat him. B comments about it being a long fight due to the 3rd’s presence, with Gyūki agreeing, noting the 3rd becoming a legend for fighting him whenever he rampaged. After Gyūki tells B to take it seriously, with no rapping, B observes that the hordes of Coalition grunts will probably impede him. B then sees something streaking towards the 3rd Raikage, and realizes he probably doesn’t need to face the 3rd anymore, expressing faith in his comrade. When the 3rd Raikage turns to face his opponent, a fist slams into his face, forcing him back. When the 3rd notes their speed and durability, Jellal apologizes, but states the rampage will not continue. Both notice the punch did absolutely nothing thanks to the Lightning Cloak, with Jellal thinking he was hurt more than the 3rd. The 3rd Raikage notices that Jellal is not a Shinobi, and asks where he’s from. When Jellal introduces himself, titles and all, the 3rd introduces himself as A. When Jellal asks if that is the same name as the current Raikage, the 3rd admits that A is just a codename passed down to every Raikage. When Jellal asks for a real name, the 3rd states he has no reason to reveal it, with Jellal wondering why the 3rd even introduced himself. Jellal then gets back on track, promising to stop the 3rd from hurting his Division, with the 3rd asking if the Wizard can stand against the strongest Raikage. Jellal then surrounds himself with Heavenly Body Magic, saying he wouldn’t have confronted the 3rd otherwise. This gives the 3rd a grin, wishing Jellal luck in defeating him. They then charge each other, with Jellal powering up with Meteor. When Erza requips into her Heaven’s Wheel Armor, Naruto gives a perverted grin at the armor, only coming back to earth when a marine tries to swing a sword. Naruto then punches the man for not letting him admire the view. Erza then unleashes a Circle Sword, slashing another group of Coalition soldiers. One who avoided the attack mutters about how unfair it is for them to face both Erza and Naruto. Smoker then tells them to stand firm, reminding his soldiers that their opponents are still human. Smoker then asks Tashigi to back him up against Erza and Naruto. As Riruka knocks down more soldiers with her Love Gun, she asks why there are so few cute things in war, without a lick of irony. She then sees Naruto, and nearly falls over at how hot she thinks he is. She then remembers thinking Ichigo was just as hot, concluding that that must apply to all Acts of Order. She then imagines herself in a reverse harem, with her sitting on a pink throne with all four lovingly attending to her, ending with the four imaginary Acts saying they live to serve her. She then decides to start her reverse harem with Naruto. Naruto tosses two soldiers into the air to Erza, who promptly cuts them down with two recently-requiped swords. Naruto then takes out a not-so-sneaky soldier with a Shadow Clone, leading to Erza complimenting the useful Jutsu, with Naruto grinning in response. They are then forced to leap away from a White Blow, and then turn to face Smoker and Tashigi. Naruto then warns Erza about physical attacks passing right through Smoker, with the Vice-Admiral wondering how he knows that. Smoker then reveals he ate the Plume Plume Fruit, becoming a Smoke Man. Naruto then notes the fight will be tough, asking Kurama for ideas. The Fox responds by thinking the only sure thing against Devil Fruits is Armament Haki, deciding to err on the side of caution and just hit him with whatever and see what works. Naruto asks if they can’t just blow Smoker apart with wind, and Kurama thinks the Vice Admiral would probably put himself back together, creating a stalemate. Tashigi then addresses Erza, noting her powerful reputation as a sword fighter, explaining that her goal is to beat Zoro, meaning she must step over other powerful swordsmen. When Naruto wonders if Zoro broke her heart, Tashigi challenges Erza to a one on one, despite Smoker’s protest. Tashigi then uses Shave to move to Erza, who blocks her jab. Tashigi declares that she will surpass Zoro, needing to beat Erza to do it. Erza notes the girl’s determination, in addition to her messed up thought process, deciding to pry. Erza asks if Naruto can face Smoker, with the Ninja giving thumbs up. Smoker growls, angry Tashigi rushed to fight someone stronger than her, telling himself to address her grudge with Zoro. When Smoker moves to aid Tashigi, Naruto gets in the way, saying he’ll face the Vice Admiral first. When Naruto calls the cigars bad for health, Smoker glares, saying he’ll be just as troublesome as Luffy. Emporio Ivankov and Inazuma face off against Toroi. When Inazuma wants to tag-team the Ninja, Ivankov tells Inazuma to assist the others, and he’ll be enough to handle Toroi. After Inazuma protests, Ivankov states he can adapt better to fighting styles, repeating his request to Inazuma. Once Inazuma takes his leave, Ivankov asks who his opponent is, with Toroi remaining silent. Ivankov grins at the ninja being the strong and silent type, while Toroi summons his special shuriken, attaching them to each other. Ivankov compares it to Kid’s Devil Fruit, asking Toroi if he’s using magnetism, earning a nod from the Ninja. When someone tells Ivankov Toroi’s identity and reputation, the Drag Queen smiles while telling Toroi to prepare to lose. Hughes uses Command Tact to lift water onto the platform to wipe out the Alliance soldiers charging him, with Erza Knightwalker, Byro, and Sugarboy standing beside him. Knightwalker suggests he not use that move so often, lest he risk hitting his own troops. When Hughes asks her to lay off while he has a good time, Knightwalker chastises Hughes to take things seriously. Byro then asks that they stop arguing, noting their new opponents, Kiba, Akamaru, and Shino. Hughes then notes how big and awesome Akamaru is, asking Kiba if he can keep him if he wins. When Kiba shouts in protest, Shino warns Kiba not to be provoked, remembering what Hughes can do with his wand. Hughes then tells the others to find other opponents, and that he’ll be enough for the ninjas. While Bryo and Knightwalker mutter about Hughes being an idiot, Sugarboy tells him not to let himself get killed. When Kiba asks if three on one is a fair fight, Hughes opens up his scroll, saying that he isn’t alone. After Byro mutters about Hughes getting himself killed, he faces Tony Tony Chopper, calling him an interesting little creature. Chopper asks what an old man like Byro is doing with the Coalition, causing Byro to contemplate why any of the Edolas citizens are there, thinking how they were home one minute, and being told the fight the Alliance the next. He wonders why it seemed like a good idea, knowing that King Jellal would not have approved of another war. Konton then assumes direct control over Byro, with his voice telling the man that the King of Edolas doesn’t matter, claiming to be Byro’s new king. Byro then starts chuckling, telling the reindeer that he will die. Sugarboy’s Rose Espada tears right a Zanpakutō, cutting off a Soul Reaper’s head, with another wondering what happened. One observed that the Zanpakutō lost its shape, with Sugarboy glad to see that his new Rose Espada is working just as well as the original. When another Soul Reaper tries to avenge his fallen comrade, Sugarboy blocks and liquefies the offending blade, going right through to gut the Soul Reaper. When the Soul Reapers realize what the ability is, Sugarboy clarifies that he still can’t liquefy people. Then, several kunai are thrown by Tenten, but the Edolasian blocks them all. He grins at the new opponent as she readies more weapons, greatly desiring the Rose Espada. Knightwalker has quickly eliminated another group of Alliance soldiers, while noting that Sugarboy and Byro have found opponents. She notices a presence closing on her, and blocks the sword with her Magic Spear: Ten Commandments. Shinji compliments Knightwalker, and then asks her why she looks so much like Erza. She then realizes she sensed Erza’s presence, then explains that she is a counterpart from Edolas, naming herself as Erza Knightwalker. Shinji frowns, then says he’s done with thinking anything’s impossible, also noting that she is just as gorgeous as Erza. Knightwalker then uses her Ten Commandments’ claw to grab Shinji’s blade, with him cursing as he’s thrown to the side. After Shinji compliments her for being as strong as Erza, Knightwalker expresses annoyance, asking him to take her seriously, or she’ll kill him and move onto Erza. Shinji then grins, asking if she really wants him to be serious, saying a serious him is a scary him. Giriko Kutsuzawa is asked when he’ll enhance the four soldiers around him, and he asks for patience, saying he needs time to grant wishes for power, and that a contract must be made first. Giriko then notices Trafalgar Law plowing through Coalition soldiers, smirking at finding someone to lock into a contract with. Law then uses a Room on another group of soldiers, with a Marine screaming for someone to stop him. Law then Shambles to instantly incapacitate everyone in the Room. Giriko calls this impressive, warning his four to stay out of range of the Op Op Fruit. When Law asks if Giriko will send his cronies first, Giriko confirms that he won’t do that without a “fair chance”, then holds out his pocket watch while proclaiming “Time Tells No Lies”. When the four men shine in green light, Law asks what happened, with Giriko explaining that with the contract, Law has 5 minutes to defeat them before the four’s strength doubles, and the process will just keep repeating. When Law asks if that’ll really make a difference, since his Devil Fruit is great for large groups, this earns a chuckle from Giriko. Jackie kicks Blue Gilly in the chest, incapacitating him. She notes that her Dirty Boots are just as effective as the original. She then dwells on how she was perfectly fine with her old life, cursing that man for dragging her and all her comrades, dead or alive, into the war, instead of leaving them in peace. Jackie then blocks a giant pair of scissors with a kick, asking what kind of power that is. Inazuma confirms that it is the Snip Snip Fruit that made him a scissor man. Jackie then asks if Fullbring or Devil Fruit is stronger. Jellal is in pain after being kneed to the stomach by the 3rd Raikage, sending electricity through his body. Jellal responds with firing a Sirius, and though it strikes true, the attack is stopped by the Cloak of Lightning, making Jellal realize its defensive capabilities. The 3rd Raikage then expresses confidence that the Heavenly Body Magic won’t affect him, with Jellal agreeing. The 3rd states he can only be beaten with wind, or if he’s forced to wound himself. Konton then assumes direct control, with the 3rd warning Jellal that he is being forced to stop holding back. Jellal then promises to free the 3rd, unleashing a Vortex. As the 3rd braces himself, Jellal follows up with a Wind Tunnel that sends the 3rd into the air. The Raikage responds with a Lightning Style: False Darkness, which Jellal cancels out with another Wind Tunnel. Jellal then gets airborne to move in front of the 3rd. He dodges the Ninja’s punch, and slams his palms into the 3rd. Ignoring the pain; Jellal unleashes a point-blank Violent Wind. This forces the 3rd to fall back in pain, creating a crater, and the platform shortly fixes itself. The 3rd then gets up, and meets Jellal’s charge with a Hell Stab: Four Finger Nukite. Jellal’s attack strikes first, with the surrounding wind knocking the 3rd’s hand aside. Jellal explains that he combined Heavenly Body Magic and Wind Magic when inspired by a friend. Jellal unleashes the Divine Wind, launching the 3rd several feet away, with the combined advantage of wind over lightning and Heaven Body Magic’s sheer power overpowering the Raikage. Despite this, the 3rd still gets up, with Jellal wincing in pain as he makes a fist, acknowledging him as the strongest Raikage for getting up. Jellal then senses someone behind him, seeing a woman with cat claws ready to gut him, wondering how he didn’t notice her. Komamura then punches Yugito Nii away from Jellal, telling the commander to concentrate on the Raikage while he handles Yugito. Jellal warns Komamura to stay safe, knowing the woman is dangerous. When Komamura decries the dishonor in attacking a man with his back turned, Yugito retorts that ninjas have no need for honor. She notices Komamura is a wolf-man and asks if he is demon. When he introduces himself as a Soul Reaper, Yugito wonders if her life would have been better as a Soul Reaper, instead of a Jinchūriki, since they let people like Komamura join. When Komamura asks, wondering if she’s like Naruto, Yugito confirms she is the Jinchūriki of the Two Tailed Monster Cat, Matatabi. She notes she has a strong desire to crush Komamura, thinking that the two are destined fight. Naruto delivers another kick to Smoker’s head, which instantly dissolves into smoke. When the ninja lands, he attempts a punch to the Vice Admiral’s back, only to achieve the same result. When Naruto groans, Smoker forces him back with his jitte, saying Naruto will never hit him without Armament Haki and they can repeat this process all day. Naruto grins at the challenge, calling himself a living Chakra battery that could legitimately go all day. Naruto then strikes Smoker with a Wind Style: Rasengan, which blows the Vice Admiral apart. When Naruto wonders if he got him, Smoker reforms and punches Naruto with a Haki-embedded punch right to the face. Smoker then follows up with a White Snake that grabs Naruto by the leg and slams him to the ground. When Naruto groans about hating Devil Fruits, Kurama repeats his warning of Wind Style not doing much, earning an annoyed retort from Naruto. When the Ninja asks for chakra, Kurama grins, hoping to see his Demonic Chakra break through intangibility. Erza and Tashigi watch as Naruto is enveloped in his Chakra cloak, with Erza amazed at the Nine Tailed Fox’s power. Tashigi feels the demonic energy, and asks if Naruto is even human. Erza takes offense to this, calling Naruto more human than most of the Coaltion. When Tashigi shouts for Erza to take that back, Erza asks if Tashigi really believes what the Coalition is doing is right, earning a shout of “Shut Up” from the Captain. Naruto slams a Tailed Beast Rasengan into Smoker, but goes right through him again, exasperating Naruto. Smoker replies he isn’t kidding him and unleashes a White Spear, slamming Naruto’s throat with his jitte. Kurama is offended that a mere fruit’s power is greater than his, telling Naruto he will kick his ass if the Ninja doesn’t find a way to defeat Smoker. Knowing the form is useless; Naruto releases his Chakra Cloak, telling Smoker that he has angered Kurama. When Smoker asks who that is and why he should care, Naruto snarks that most people would be worried about angering a giant demon fox, leading to Smoker asking if the Nine Tails really has a name. When Naruto protests that all living creatures have names, Smoker expresses surprise at the village letting Naruto get attached to their weapon. Kurama huffs at being just a weapon, asking Naruto to beat him now. When Naruto thinks all his attacks have gone through him, Kurama reminds the Ninja there is something he hasn’t tried yet. Naruto realizes what the Fox is saying, and expresses relief that he still has a few Shadow Clones to help him prepare. When Naruto challenges Smoker to see how good Devil Fruits are against his next mode, Riruka interrupts with a yell of “I permit you”. Riruka’s Love Gun hits Naruto in the cheek, earning a frown from Smoker, due to the Fullbring getting in his way. As Naruto is sucked into the Dollhouse, Riruka gleefully thinks “one down, three to go”, while Erza yells Naruto’s name in worry. Appearing Characters Smoker Tashigi Jackie Tristan Riruka Dokugamine Third Raikage Killer B Gyūki Ideo Jellal Fernandes Erza Scarlet Naruto Uzumaki Monkey D. Luffy (in hallucination) Ichigo Kurosaki (in hallucination) Natsu Dragneel (in hallucination) Kurama Emporio Ivankov Inazuma Toroi Hughes Erza Knightwalker Byro Sugarboy Kiba Inuzuka Akamaru Shino Aburame Tony Tony Chopper Tenten Shinji Hirako Giriko Kutsuzawa Trafalgar D. Water Law Sajin Komamura Yugito Nii Abilities Magic * Heavenly Body Magic ** Meteor ** Sirius * Wind Magic ** Vortex ** Wind Tunnel ** Violent Wind ** Divine Wind * Heaven’s Wheel Armor * Circle Sword Jutsu * Rasengan ** Tailed Beast Rasengan * Wind Style ** Wind Style: Rasengan * Lightning Style: Black Spear * Lightning Style: Black Twister * Lightning Style: False Darkness * Cloak of Lightning * Teleportation Jutsu * Shadow Clone Devil Fruit * Plume Plume Fruit * Op Op Fruit * Snip Snip Fruit Fullbring * Dollhouse * Time Tells No Lies * Dirty Boots Haki * Armament Haki Six Powers * Shave Kido * Bakudō #39, Enkōsen * Hadō #58: Tenran (闐嵐, Orchid Sky) Weapons * Shigure * Love Gun * Command Tact * Rose Espada * Magic Spear: Ten Commandments Techniques * White Blow * White Spear * Uppercut * Lariat * Destruction Cannon * Room * Shambles * Hell Stab: Four Finger Nukite Previous/Next Chapter Previous Chapter: Chapter 36 (Fairy Tail Campaign): The Battle of Red Willow Next Chapter: Chapter 38 (Fairy Tail Campaign): This One's For You Category:Red Willow Arc Category:Chapters Category:Fairy Tail Campaign